Brick Bardo
"Tell me size doesn't count" '' -'''Brick Bardo' Brick Bardo (otherwise known as Dollman) is a fictional diminutive alien lawman in the Full Moon Features universe. He is a native of the fictional planet Arturus but most of his adventures take place on Earth. Bardo first appeared in the film Dollman. Tim Thomerson of Trancers fame played the character. Dollman The events of Bardo's life prior to the film Dollman are largely unknown. Dollman confirms that he once had a wife, son and baby daughter, but they were murdered by someone to get back at him. It was stated "Even our best doctors couldent do anything with what was left of them". Brick Bardo is the owner of a 596.8 Ruger; "the most powerful handgun in the known universe." To ensure no one steals it from him Bardo had a magnetic implant in his palm which allows him to draw the gun to his hand at will. A longtime nemesis of Brick Bardo is Stolvan Sprug. Sprug wants revenge on Bardo for destroying his body, leaving him only a head sustained by hi-tech machinery. His henchman kidnap Bardo and takes him to a sequestered desert region. When Bardo arrives Sprug reveals that he is in possession of a powerful Dimensional Fusion Bomb that he will use if the city does not pay the fifty thousand ions he is demanding. In addition he intends to get revenge on Bardo by blowing off all his limbs one by one. Brick Bardo quickly turns the tables and kills Sprug's henchmen. But before he could kill Sprug he fled in his spaceship. Bardo then follows and in an act of desperation Sprug launches himself into a wormhole. This ends on an abandoned lot in south Bronx, Earth. His ship was damaged in the landing making incapable of sustained flight. He must struggle with the fact that the inhabitants of earth of roughly six-times the size of Arturusians. He proceeds to save the life of single-mother Debi Alejandro who is being attacked by several gang members. She takes Brick to her apartment where he attempts to repair his spaceship. Still trying to get revenge Sprug enlists the help of a local gang, under the leadership of criminal Braxton Red. Sprug promises to share is advanced weapons with them if they can kill Brick Bardo. When they attempt this Brick guns down several members of the gang. This leads Braxton to kill Sprug and claim his Fusion Bomb for himself. Dollman vs Demonic Toys He was featured in the Dollman, Demonic Toys, Bad Channels(Film), crossover film Dollman vs. Demonic Toys. The events of this film are considered. After leaving Debi, Brick found out aliens shrunk a woman called Ginger and so he heads to Pahoota to look for her. He eventually finds her and they tell each other how they ended up so small (complete with flashbacks of Dollman and Bad Channels clips. Ginger becomes Brick's love interest. Judith Gray later finds them in a kitchen after bribing a sleazy reporter to reveal their whereabouts, and asks Brick to help her end the Demonic Toys once and for all, since the toys go in the ventilation shafts and Brick is very small. Ginger gets jealous and comes along as well, much to the dismay of Brick. In the warehouse, Judith kills the midget security guard recruited by the toys, but is herself shot and killed by Mr Static who in turn also gets shot up by Brick. Soon, Brick is captured by the toys, but he manages to get free and one by one defeat all the remaining toys, after he is able to retrieve his lost gun and then leaves with Ginger in a cab back to Pahoota, after preventing Baby Oopsy Daisy from mating with her and shooting him / her into bloody green gooey bits. Trivia As with other Full Moon franchises, the Dollman character later became a comic adaption, with four full color issues released from Malibu Comics. Category:Characters Category:Dollman Characters Category:Demonic Toys Characters Category:Aliens Category:Law Enforcement Category:Male Characters Category:Heroes